Destined for Immortality: Rewrite
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: After forming a bond with 7-year-old Isabella, who's run away from the orphanage she was left in, Victoria takes her in. 10 years later, after being separated for months, Victoria and James finally find their baby girl...in a relationship she doesn't want to be in with a possessive vegetarian vampire. (Will be Bella/Rosalie/Alice all together)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know it's been, like, a million years since I updated this fic but I literally hate the one that's up right now. Why I decided to publish it is beyond me. But my writing style has grown and evolved and a lot of people (I hope, judging from the follows and favorites) like this fic so I'm rewriting it with more depth and hopefully it's more enjoyable. I also changed a few things, added a few things, and I'm pretty happy with the way it's coming along. I hope you are too.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, the songs I mention, or the characters. Anything that looks familiar other than the plot is probably not mine.**_

 _ **Like in the last fic and almost all of my fics,**_ _italics_ _ **are flashbacks**_

 _Isabella huffs, rubbing her arms to create some friction as she treks across the uneven terrain. "Stupid Miles…I hope he cleans toilets when he grows up."_

 _Miles Cooper, a scrawny 8-year-old boy with a mop of red-orange hair and more freckles than anybody should have. He's the bully of the orphanage and made Isabella's life a living hell throughout her stay. That night, an hour after lights out, he acted excited about having supposedly seen a wolf and when Isabella went to see, he pushed her out of the window and locked it behind him. Isabella wishes now more than ever to have superpowers so she can make his head explode or something._

 _She never liked it there anyway. It was a pretty awful place, with food that was barely edible and caretakers who would sooner let you run with scissors than look up from their magazines to tell you to stop._

 _Really, Isabella would be better off living with wolves._

 _A blood-chilling scream comes from somewhere off to her left and Isabella freezes in her spot. Now, Isabella's a smart kid. She's reading at a middle school level while she's only in third grade and she can do her times tables without needing paper. But she can't help wondering how smart she really is when her feet begin moving in the direction of the scream._

 _The only light comes from the full moon shining through the canopy of leaves above her, causing her to stumble more than normal. The darkness doesn't help with her already failing eyesight, either. But her parents died before she could go to the eye doctor and again, the caretakers at the orphanage would rather you poke your eye out than help you like they're supposed to._

 _Letting out a groan when she trips, Isabella doesn't need 20/20 vision to know it's not a branch that caused her to fall. It's a disembodied leg._

 _A scream just about pushes its way out of her mouth but dies in her throat when she sees who she assumes the leg belongs to. And again, she doesn't need perfect vision or good lighting to see the black eyes of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen._

" _What's a little thing like you doing out here all alone? And so late at night, don't you know it's dangerous?"_

 _The voice is very rough, possibly from the scream Isabella assumes came from her, but it's still a beautiful sound._

" _A boy at the orphanage locked me out. I thought I should just run away. Nobody would miss me anyway…"_

 _A perfect eyebrow raises and Isabella can see the strain on the woman's face. It looks like she's going to say something but a pained groan comes out instead and her eyes close tight. "Could you bring me my leg, please, little one?"_

 _Though it's a strange request and she doesn't know why, Isabella complies without hesitation. The leg isn't as heavy as one might think and she has to avoid the clear substance leaking from the end. Isabella wonders if her eyes are just playing tricks on her and it's really red blood instead of some mysterious clear liquid. She's not brave enough to touch it to find out._

 _The woman expects Isabella to leave the second she places her leg at its rightful place. She's pleasantly surprised when the girl sits down beside her. "I'm Isabella but I hate that name. I like Bella better. What's yours?"_

" _Victoria. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bella."_

 _When Victoria whimpers in pain, Isabella puts a hand on her arm and talks again in an attempt to distract her new friend. "How come your blood isn't red?"_

 _The question catches Victoria off guard but she answers nonetheless. She developed a maternal bond with the child beside her, she'd learn eventually. "I am a vampire. The "blood" is my venom."_

" _How is your leg gonna get back on your body?"_

" _My venom takes care of that. It's reattaching my leg. Soon I'll be good as new."_

 _For the next hour or so, Victoria answers any questions little Isabella has. It's a welcome distraction from the pain of her leg being reattached. Soon enough, Isabella falls asleep against Victoria; the redhaired vampire lifting her up and taking her to the home she and James have for now._

The sound of her window opening makes Bella freeze, snapping out of her memories and holding in a frustrated sigh. She thanks every deity out there that Edward can't read her mind sometimes, she'd never be able to pretend she's happy otherwise. But to her surprise and delight, it's Jasper.

"Alice asked me to invite you to baseball tomorrow. It would mean a lot to her and Rose if you went to cheer them on."

Bella adjusts her glasses with a quick smile in Jasper's direction. "Sure, I'd love to."

There's a pause, Bella's pencil on her notebook the only noise for a few heartbeats before Jasper speaks up again. "I know you're anxious and a little scared. But like I've said before, you're part of the family; we couldn't leave you. You know whose mate you really are anyway."

 _Jasper climbs through Bella's window, Emmett not far behind as he head bangs to the music Bella has playing; 18 by 5SOS._

 _Jasper turns the music down a little as he sits on Bella's bed. "If I wasn't sure Edward would get upset at not just us, but you…I'd let you have a night to yourself."_

 _Bella huffs in frustration, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, well…I'm his mate. Can't argue with him, right?"_

 _Emmett looks at her in surprise, bordering on offense but not aimed at her. "Is that what he's been telling you? That human mates have to do everything the vampire says without complaint?"_

" _That's not how it works with human mates?"_

 _Jasper growls, his husband's anger mingling with his own as he shoots up and paces in an attempt to gain control of his emotions. "No, no, no, absolutely not. And if he were_ _ **really**_ _your mate, he'd want to change you so he can be with you forever rather than keeping you human against your wishes for his own selfish reasons."_

 _Running a hand through his shaggy blond hair, Jasper collapses on the bed next to Emmett and lets out an unnecessary sigh at the feeling of his mate's arm around him._

 _As the song changes to Heartbreak Girl, Bella looks at the couple with hopeful eyes. "So there's a chance he isn't my mate?"_

 _Emmett snorts, arm tightening around Jasper. "Honey, if he's your mate then I'm a bottom."_

 _Bella raises an eyebrow, resting her chin on her arms over the back of her chair. "He_ _ **is**_ _my mate then?"_

 _Jasper chokes, covering his face with a pillow to muffle his laughter so as not to wake up Charlie. Emmett feigns offense but he's really happy he could make his baby sister smile. It's been far too long, what with Edward breathing down all of their necks._

 _Calming down enough to control himself, Jasper looks at Bella. "You feel it though. The pull you have to your real mates. You're meant to be family, we couldn't leave if we wanted to."_

Bella drops her pencil and tilts her head back, glasses sliding up until the top of the rims hit her forehead. "Do they know?"

"Of course they do."

"Then why haven't they said anything?"

Jasper looks at Bella cautiously, knowing his sisters will be very upset if he says the wrong thing and upsets their mate. Finally, he takes a deep, unnecessary breath and blows it out; head hung low at the thought of his sisters' pain. "They think you're happy with Edward. Above all, regardless if you're a vampire or a human, your mate wants you to be safe and happy. They'd walk through fire for you without a second thought to themselves or their safety. So letting you be happy with someone else…it's a no brainer. Even if they're hurting themselves because of their choice…"

When he looks up, Jasper sees tears in Bella's eyes. He reaches over to wipe them away, hoping to offer her some form of comfort in the process. "I didn't know…" She sniffles, smiling at her big brother. "I'll fix things tomorrow. At the game. That way, you can keep me calm and hopefully keep Edward from going on a rampage or something."

Jasper chuckles, nodding as his thumb softly caresses Bella's cheek. "Anything for you, my darlin' baby sis."

 _ **First chapter of the rewrite, what do you think? I like it better, but that's probably because my old writing is just cringy to me.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got stuck near the end, so I apologize if it feels rushed. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, this story is mainly gonna be fluff and like DevilSummoner666 pointed out (love the name by the way lol), with a good Victoria and better mates than Edward, no issues will really arise with anybody.**_

 _ **But I was thinking of Edward being like a child and basically tattling on his sisters to the Volturi in the hopes of getting them out of the way. But he won't think about how Bella will have to be turned or killed and the whole reason he wants Bella is because she's his blood singer. So he's just a dumbass who doesn't think ahead. Would that be good?**_

 _ **Also, any suggestions for how James and Victoria got separated from Bella? I'm trying to dance around that part until I can come up with a concrete reason lol.**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

The next morning, I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Breaking up with a possessive vampire is probably the stupidest thing I've ever even thought of doing. But if my mates are willing to put their feelings aside for me…it's not even a question of whether or not I'm willing to do the same. I know they'll protect me. So will Jasper and Emmett.

"Bells, Edward's here for ya!"

With a deep breath to calm my nerves, I grab my phone, wallet, and a stick of gum before trotting down the stairs. Charlie smiles at me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "Be careful, Bells. Call if you need anything."

It confuses me that Charlie's being so affectionate, he's always so closed off and awkward, but I give him a wide grin and kiss his cheek. "Will do, old man."

He scoffs, playfully shoving me towards the door. "Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go for that old man comment."

With a mock salute, I walk outside and my smile falls at Edward's immediate smothering. Throughout the ride, I have to fight the urge to yank the wheel to end my misery. The urge is overwhelming and I'm about to do it but we pull up to the field just as I'm eyeing the wheel. Edward almost rips Alice's head off when she hugs me the second I'm out of the car, but a glare from me and a growl from Rosalie makes him back off reluctantly.

"You're with Esme. She thinks we cheat."

Esme rolls her eyes. "Oh, I **know** you cheat."

Alice sneaks a kiss to my cheek before skipping off, nearly giving Edward an aneurysm or something. I give Rose a small smile as she passes me, getting a confused yet happy one in return.

The game goes on normally…well, as normally as vampires can do anything. The only reason I can tell what's going on is having grown up with vampires. We hit a bump when I have to make a call for Rose.

"She's safe."

Edward sneers, turning to Esme. "She's human, she doesn't know what she's talking about, there's no way she could've seen it. Esme?"

Jasper must feel my anger, as well as everyone else's, because he growls and stomps over to stand next to me. "You said so yourself, she's to ref with Esme. Now that her calls don't suit you, Mr. High and Mighty, you have a problem with it?"

Either way, whether Esme and Carlisle are with Edward or not, he's outnumbered. So, being the child he'll forever be, Edward growls and throws the ball into the trees in his fit of frustration. A sound like thunder comes not long after, Alice gasping as she's pulled into a vision.

Rose is by her side in an instant. "What is it, Allie?"

She has a slightly worried look on her face but it's mixed with confusion as she looks at me. "We're getting company within the minute. They're looking for Bella."

" _Happy birthday, Baby Belle!"_

 _James bounces into the living area, flopping on the sofa next to me. I give him my best pout, loathing the nickname he gave me all those years ago. "Jamie, I'm 17. Don't you think I'm a bit old for that nickname?"_

 _James shakes his head with a wide, childish grin on his face. "Nope. You'll have to live with it. For-ev-er."_

 _Victoria lets out a sigh as walks in, pushing the candle into my birthday cupcake as she sits next to her mate. "You're such a child, I swear…"_

 _James gives her a pout, watching Victoria light the candle. "But you still love me though. Right?"_

 _Victoria pecks his cheek. "Of course I do." She turns to look at me, a smile on her face as she hands me my cupcake. "Make a wish, birthday girl."_

I startle when Edward roughly pulls me behind him, everybody else forming a semi-circle to hide me from view. I can't see the newcomers, but a feeling I haven't felt in months tells me who it could be.

I try to get away from Edward's possessive hold on me while Carlisle speaks with them, my movements halting instantly when I hear James' voice. "We're looking for our daughter, Bella. We got separated a few months ago, would you mind keeping a look out? It would mean a lot."

I can barely peek over Jasper's shoulder, my blond brother giving me a confused look, but its enough for Victoria to catch me. Her eyes widen and she smacks James repeatedly to get his attention. "James! James!"

"Yeah, Vic?"

I giggle a little at the distracted answer and his eyes are immediately sweeping the Cullens for the sound. When they land on me, they widen much like Victoria's.

"Baby Belle?"

"Jamie!"

Jasper and Emmett look a little surprised before Emmett speaks up. "These are the vampire parents you were separated from?"

" _Bella! Bella! Let down your hair!"_

 _It's been about a week since Edward introduced me to his family. He won't let me close to Alice and Rosalie, which makes no sense to me, so I've gotten close to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper's still a little closed off with me but Emmett's quickly becoming my best friend._

 _I roll my eyes at Emmett's dorkiness, turning down my music on my way to open up the window. "You're such a weirdo, Em, I swear."_

 _Jasper jumps through first, sitting on the bed as a chuckling Emmett follows. "You love me though. Don't deny it, Baby Belle."_

 _The nickname makes me pause, eyes burning with tears and Jasper hisses as he feels my heartbreak and longing. He gives me a sympathetic look and pats the spot next to him on the bed, Emmett moving over to let me sit between them. "Are you okay, Bella?"_

 _Once I sit down and feel Emmett rub my back, the dam breaks. I start sobbing, letting out all of my hurt and sadness from the past few months and Jasper pulls me into his lap, holding me while I bury my face in his neck. "I miss them so much…"_

 _Emmett scoots closer, leaning on his arm while he rubs mine with his free hand. "Miss who, Bella-Bear?"_

 _I try to explain but my words come out broken and hard to understand through my sobs. So, I wait to calm down before trying again. I tell them about James and Victoria, how they took me in when I was all alone and answer any questions they have afterwards. It feels so good to tell someone. Feels so good to have someone listen._

 _And I think it made us closer._

I nod, still struggling against Edward, but I know it's pointless. I can't overpower a vampire. But James doesn't call me stubborn for nothing. The more I struggle, the tighter he holds me until I whimper in pain.

The next events happen so fast, I feel like I'm 7-years-old again and barely learning about vampires. Rose has Edward by the throat, cracks appearing around her fingers, and Alice is standing in front of me protectively. Victoria stands a few feet away with James at her side, Jasper and Emmett across from them so neither couple appears to be a threat to my possessive mates. Carlisle and Esme look like they want to intervene, help their golden boy, but they also know better.

"Let me go, Rose." Edward growls, but Rosalie growls back louder and squeezes harder.

"I was fine letting her go, letting her be happy with you. I made my peace with it. But I'd rather burn endlessly than let her be with you if you're hurting her."

Alice reaches back, wiggling her fingers as a sign she wants me to hold her hand, and I entwine our fingers. Both to comfort her and to comfort myself. Victoria moves forward slowly, hands up slightly and palms facing forward as a show of peace. She looks between Edward and Rose and my blonde mate nods, walking backwards towards us so she doesn't take her eyes off of Edward and takes my other hand when she reaches us.

Victoria stops in front of Edward, eyes a deep red with anger but not black with rage. "The way you're acting, I hope you don't meet your mate until you clean up your act. How you've been treating my baby girl, that's no way to treat anybody. Though, it's partially my fault for not explaining mates properly to my baby, and that's something I'll forever regret. But if you ever, and I mean EVER, lay a hand on her again…you won't live to regret it."

Carlisle then makes the biggest mistake he could ever make at this moment. He sets his hand on Victoria's shoulder and tells her to "calm down." The second his hand makes contact with her shoulder, his arm is separated at the elbow.

James turns a steely gaze on the other blond coven leader. "My mate did nothing wrong. Touch her again, and Victoria's warning goes for you too. You won't live to regret it."

He tosses the lower part of Carlisle's arm to him, wrapping Victoria in his arms and steering her to us. Once I'm within reach, James lifts me up and twirls me once with his face in my neck. "I missed you, Baby Belle."

I wrap myself around him, playing with his ponytail and breathing in his familiar scent. "I missed you too, Jamie."

The second I'm on the ground again, Victoria has me in her arms in a similar fashion to James. "You're never leaving my sight again, baby girl, I was so worried."

I sigh contently, feeling at home in Victoria's arms. Safe. Something I've missed dearly while they were gone. "I'm okay, Vivi. I'm here, I'm safe, nothing happened."

She kisses my forehead and lets me go, looking between Rosalie and Alice with an amused look. "Fairly rare to have more than one mate, but not unheard of."

I settle back in between my mates, both subtly looking me over for any injuries caused by their asshole of a brother. "This goddess is Rosalie and this adorable pixie is Alice."

Victoria gives them a smile while James walks around us, looks them over critically. "You two are mates too?"

Alice nods, looking at Rosalie with an adoring look. "Since 1950 when Jasper and I joined the family."

James looks us over again, noting Rosalie's fingers entwined with Alice's while their palms are pressed to my lower back. He directs his next question at Rosalie. "You truly thought my Baby Belle was happy with your coven mate?"

Rose nods, her thumb softly rubbing against my back. "Yes, I did. Her happiness has been our first priority since we found out she was our mate. Alice and I agreed to stay out of it unless she was being hurt."

James nods, seemingly satisfied, and I wrap my arms around their waists. I've only ever felt truly safe with Victoria and James, but now I have Rosalie and Alice. I'm happy, Alice curled into my side and Rosalie with her chin on my shoulder and head resting against mine.

I don't even notice Edward, Carlisle, and Esme missing from the field.

 _ **My mentality is that since Edward was Carlisle's first child, he spoils him and won't go against him. And Esme, she sees that it's wrong and she doesn't like it, but she's trapped because Carlisle is her mate and she wants him to be happy. But his happiness comes from Edward's happiness and Edward's happiness comes at the expense of others, so she's very conflicted.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xxx**_


End file.
